Monster Bird (Ultraman Legacy)
Monster Bird is an alien robot which appears in Ultraman Legacy. History Originally a robot built by the evil Shiranui Clan in their quest to conquer Earth, Monster Bird had been a notably formidable opponent of the clan's main obstacle to conquering Earth, the heroic giant Iron King. Following the clan's ultimate defeat, the remains of their robots and various technologies were located and used by defense organizations to improve their own equipment, or to be stored for archival purposes or to be kept in safe hands. Such was the case with the remains of Monster Bird, and although it took some time, every last piece of the robot was collected and passed on from organization to organization until they eventually reached the hands of the AKDF. The AKDF kept the robot's remains in a secure location unknown to all except extremely high-level AKDF members. This included many of the AKDF's top scientists. One such scientist Professor Montague from the AKDF's British division. Apparently the scientist requested the transfer since Japan, where the remains were located was "where all the action was", even telling one of the security guards "Y'know, back in England, this monster stuff really quieted down after the whole mess with that Gorgo creature. AKDF UK hasn't had much to do since." Eventually Professor Montague began to study Shiranui Clan's robots, even beginning to draw out detailed schematics for the mechanoids which he believed the AKDF could make use of, knowing full well they'd been looking into various projects concerning giant robots. Ultimately however, the eccentric scientist overlooked the fatal flaw of his work. The schematics he'd created weren't as well hidden as the robotic remains they were based on. Thus, after hours, a mysterious person snuck into the building the remains and other important items were being held in. Apparently a member of the security staff on night shift, the man broke into Montague's lab and stole the schematics for the robots. However he was caught in the act of leaving by his co-workers, and coming under fire after refusing to surrender, was only able to hold on to Monster Bird's schematics. Thus the manhunt began for this traitor who had stolen information any wannabe alien conquerer or well-resourced enough human terorrist organization could use to recreate a robot that was capable of giving Iron King a run for his money. Various AKDF soldiers, including the main team, were dispatched to search for the guard in whatever corner of the world he might be hiding. After a few weeks, the Japanese branch picked up on a lead which sent them to a very large and seemingly abandoned warehouse. There they eventually found the guard in the middle of making some kind of transaction with an old foe of their's, the Alien Zetton known as Zorren. "It would seem this deal has turned sour. My employers will be displeased. Ta-ta!" said Zorren, before teleporting away in a bright, blinding light. Realizing there wasn't much of a way out since he was now being held at gunpoint, the "gaurd" put up his hands and slowly turned around. "Why would you do this?" Captain Muramatsu questioned. "You've betrayed the AKDF!" Steven continued. "And for what, some space money you can't even use!" The guard smirked and began laughing. "You humans are just so amusing....." he said. "I knew he was an alien!" exclaimed Akira, the others rolling their eyes or groaning after having to listen to this theory, repeatedly, for the past few weeks. "Correct....but you're hardly one to talk." the man answered. The eyes of the others darted between Akira and the "man" worriedly. "Think I should tell your friends....." the man threatened. "We already know." Fuji bluntly stated. "Fortunate." the man replied. "I imagine for you humans it must be some great honor to die alongside an Ultraman." "It'd be pretty cool." Fuji admitted. "But not today." Ishiro added. "So you gonna tell us what you are or should I just figure it out myself?" Akira asked. "Yes....you Ultras can figure out our disguises as easy we can yours. I'd almost forgotten...." the man answered. Quickly he was enveloped in a cloud of dark-colored energy, before his true form was revealed. He was an Alien Flip. A strange looking alien but nothing overly out of the ordinary for what the AKDF would typically encounter. "What the flip!" Akira exclaimed. His teammates all groaned in unison, the captain even moving his head down momentarily to process how bad that pun was. "Before any more of that continues..." the Flip said. "My name is Traetorus. I mean no real harm against your humans or Ultras. I simply wish to make a living." "You realize you're selling weapons and the designs for them to people who do mean harm against us!" Captain Muramatsu argued. "That may be so, but it's really just business for me." Traetorus replied. "However you lot have been a detriment to my business today....and I feel like making you pay for that. Perhaps this little field test will impress potential buyers...." "He didn't...." Ishiro said. "I did." Traetorus answered. Suddenly the warehouse illuminated and the gigantic form of Monster Bird stood towering above the AKDF and the Alien Flip. "Had to ensure these schematics were the real deal." Traetorus explained. "Took a bit of guess work on what materials to purchase, but I was eventually able to create a perfect replica of one of Iron King's old foes. Might as well make sure it lives up to my expectations....." Suddenly the robot's eyes flickered to life, glowing blue in the warehouse. It begun to take off, the AKDF and Traetorus being caught in the exhaust fumes and coughing madly as a result, only Akira and Jet Jaguar being unaffected. When the smoke began to clear, Traetorus began to cough out "You......have fun.....with that..." Captain Muramatsu fired at the alien, but it was simply an illusion. Traetorus was about to attack the captain from behind, but suddenly an energy blast went through his head, and the Alien Flip dropped dead. The team looked to see Jet Jaguar, his blaster pointed forward, and smoke emanating from it. His eyes were glowing blue the way they did to illuminate dark areas. "Uhh......good shot." Akira complimented. Jet turned to him and have a thumbs-up, the movement and his ever-constant smile contradicting his previous action of swiftly killing the AKDF's foe. "C'mon, let's get into the jets!" Captain Muramatsu ordered. The team began running for their vehicles, most boarding them. Their medic, Sakura, who had been waiting in one of the jets, was received no one was hurt. "Course this whole mess is probably terrible for your lungs, but no one's lost an arm." she said in her ever-cynical manner. When Akira was about to board his jet, Muramatsu put a hand on his shoulder, stopping Akira in his tracks. "Go ahead." the captain said. "Do what you do best. Don't need the jet slowing you down." Akira reluctantly nodded and reached for his Legacy Spark. Grabbing hold of it, he ran outside the warehouse, transforming into Ultraman Legacy as he did so. Monster Bird had already begun rampaging around the city, causing large amounts of destruction with its energy blasts and explosive projectiles. The robot's attention soon turned to the red and silver giant which stood before it. "Alright robo dude....lady......I'm not actually sure...." Legacy said. "Let's do this!" Monster Bird seemingly obliged by punching Legacy in the face, its forearm claws scratching against the side of his head but doing no real damage. "Good thing us Ultras are tough cookies." Legacy said, only to be blasted by Monster Bird, knocking him back, and then kicked in the head, sending him tumbling into a thankfully abandoned postal station. "You really hate junk mail that much?" Legacy joked, before one of the robot's feet came down on his throat, stopping him from talking further. Monster Bird raised an arm over its head, but before it could bring one of its claws down on Legacy, seemingly directly targeting his color timer, the robot was blasted from behind by the AKDF's jets. Turning its attention, Monster Bird took to the air and began to spin around at incredibly speeds. Eventually, it released a shockwave of energy which sent the AKDF's jets rocketing back towards the ground, the team only being narrowly saved from fiery deaths by Legacy managing to capture the jets, two in his hands, one which he just barely held on to telekinetically. Legacy was able to set the jets down carefully.....shortly before he was hit from behind by another blast from Monster Bird. "Oh up yours!" Legacy said, more annoyed by the attack than anything else. "Your name doesn't even make sense!" Turning around, Legacy unleashed a stream of cutters at Monster Bird, but the robot countered his projectiles with its Pyro Stream, each one exploding before having the chance to reach their intended target. Momentarily, Legacy had trouble discerning Monster Bird's location through the smoke. However he eventually saw the blue glow of its eyes, followed by Monster Bird leaping out of the smoke at him, claws at the ready. Legacy very quickly countered with his blade, summoning it from his hand and using all his strength to hold it in place against Monster Bird's claws. During the struggle, Legacy suddenly remembered something he heard about Ultraman doing during his fight with a Baltan. Concentrating, Legacy channeled his energy through his eyes, which started to glow brighter than normal. He still held his blade up against Monster Bird's claws during this, which served to effectively keep the robot in place. When his was finally ready, Legacy said to Monster Bird, "Look what I can do!" before firing bright beams of energy from his eyes, which collided directly with Monster Bird's own and shortly after destroyed its head. The robot fell limp and Legacy retracted his blade, catching Monster Bird's headless form in his arms so the robot couldn't cause more damage. With the battle over, Legacy flaw Monster Bird's headless body over to a secure vault where the AKDF kept.....much larger remains, and was eventually placed in storage alongside the preserved corpses of Kaiju whose Ultra opponents hadn't blown to bits, some merely skeletons now despite the subzero temperatures of their storage unit. Exiting the building, Legacy transformed back into human form after discerning no one was watching. knowing the bright lights of his transformation would blind the security cameras. His team came walking out right after him. "Well that was the creepiest place I've ever been to in my entire life." Akira admitted. "Tell me about it." Fuji agreed. "Pretty sure not even the Monster Graveyard is that eery." "It's not." Akira confirmed. "You've been there?" Fuji asked, a hint of jealousy in her voice. "Flew by it on my way here." Akira explained. "Haven't set foot on it." "Frankly even the monsters probably prefer it there compared to where their corpses end up." Steven added. "So uh...that eye beam thing." Ishiro began. "Didn't know you could do that before." "Neither did I." Akira admitted. "Oh." Ishiro said, sounding a bit underwhelmed. "But seriously, why is that thing called Monster Bird?" Akira asked. "You'd have to ask Shiranui Clan about that." Captain Muramatsu said and a rare bit of humor. "Cool, so where are they?" Akira asked. His teammates all looked at each other, as if baffled he'd actually said that. "What?" Abilities * Hand Blasts: From its forearm claws, the Monster Bird can launch cannon-likes shots of invisible energy. * Steam Blast: Monster Bird is capable of unleashing a concentrated cloud of super-heated steam from its hands. * Pryo Stream: Also from its forearm claws, the Monster Bird can release a tremendous amount of explosive projectiles with the appearance of pyrotechnics such as sparks and smoke. * Exhaust: Like all jets, Monster Bird leaves an exhaust trail from its flight engine, however it can use this after effect to blast away foes like a hurricane blast of wind. * Forearm Claws: Monster Bird is equipped with extremely sharp claws attached to each of its forearms. * Nova Shock: By spinning in the air at incredible speeds, the Monster Bird is able to generate enough power to emit a shocking wave of energy from its body that can cripple weaker opponents. Trivia * Monster Bird was suggested by Big. * Since this character was suggested separately from the Iron King crossover also on the agenda, despite being from Iron King, Monster Bird will not appear in that crossover and instead receive a stand-alone episode. ** Unless I can't find enough cool Iron King Kaiju for the crossover. Category:Fan Kaiju Category:Ultraman Legacy Kaiju Category:Robots Category:Cdrzillafanon's content Category:Fire Kaiju Category:Ultraman Legacy Continuity